Some vehicles employ power assisted selection of positions for various apparatuses, such as for steering wheels and seats, to accommodate an occupant, while other vehicles provide manual selection of positions for the same apparatuses. For example, with respect to seats, adjustments may be provided for seatback rake and fore-aft positions. Typically, specific adjustments are also provided for a driver of the vehicle, such as for a position of a steering wheel and/or a rearview mirror.
Frequently, power assisted selection of positions for such apparatuses, in particular, for those provided for the driver, also employ electronically stored memory features that allow an occupant to designate and store for future retrieval his/her preferred position. Such electronically stored memory features permit the preferred position to be returned to the subject apparatus quickly and easily, without trial and error experimentation. Additionally, such electronically stored memory features frequently have the capacity to retain more than one preferred position, thereby allowing multiple individuals to set, and subsequently retrieve, their particular positions on demand.